


I Like You More In Black And Blue

by RydenWayWeekes



Category: Doctor Who, Facebook RP, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Childhood Trauma, Dom/sub, Drugs, Flogging, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh, yeah! I updated this post three times, because I wasn't happy with the story. I've finally found a good ending to the chapter thought, so here it is! I hope you like it or at least find it intriguing. If you have any questions, leave me a comment either here or on Twitter (@RydenWayWeekes). Oh, and the good stuff is about to come, don't fret.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah! I updated this post three times, because I wasn't happy with the story. I've finally found a good ending to the chapter thought, so here it is! I hope you like it or at least find it intriguing. If you have any questions, leave me a comment either here or on Twitter (@RydenWayWeekes). Oh, and the good stuff is about to come, don't fret.

_To some people, it was just a chance encounter. Two individuals brought together under grim circumstances. They would tell you that it was their fate the two met, that it was their destiny to be together. Those people would be wrong. Crossing paths with Brendon Urie would be the first and most fatal mistake of Damitri Knox's life. One that the people surrounding him would also par greatly for. Any story worth telling owes a beginning, and theirs started innocently enough._

For someone who never gave a damn about it, the weather sure was fitting for Ryan Ross’ funeral. Damitri trudged up the cemetery drive with his hands buried in the pockets of his coat and the collar pulled up to protect from the cold rain. As he gets closer to the grave he spots a dark shadow huddled close to the headstone and sets his jaw. He purposefully came late to avoid any unnecessary contact and this person unknowingly ruined his plans. He sighs and keeps walking, stopping a couple of feet away from the person, who upon closer inspection appear to be a boy, and stood quietly and deep in thought. He subconsciously starts taking note of the boy’s actions.

The guy discretely dries a couple of stray tears from the corner of his eye and stands up to his full height. Damitri notices distantly he’s not really a boy, but rather around his own age, perhaps a bit older. The guy looks around and spots Damitri, plastering on a fake small smile.

‘Umm, hi’

Damitri raises his face to properly look at him and waves softly. The guy seems to take this as an invitation to engage as he steps closer to Damitri.

‘Did you, uh, know Ryan very well?’ he asks eyes downcast and nudging softly towards the fresh grave.

Damitri nods almost untraceably and replies, soft and flat, ‘He’s the one that helped me in life, after something happened.'

The guy, Damitri really needs to stop talking to him, or at least get the same level of information he’s giving him back, nods again and smiles sadly, looking back at the grave.

‘Yeah, he had a habit of doing that’ he extends his hand to him. ‘I’m Brendon.’

‘Damitri’ he says, making no movement to take Brendon’s hand. ‘Sorry, germaphobe.’

Brendon tucks his hands back into his gloves and when Damitri looks up at him, the smile is a tad less fake. ‘That’s ok. Do you, uh, want me to leave you alone, to pay your respects?’

‘He knows my thoughts; he’s watching us at this very point in time, so why must the need exist to make it verbal?’ Damitri sighs and stares at the grave.

‘Good point’ Brendon nods thoughtfully. ‘I feel rather silly now…’ he begins, pressing his coat tighter around himself. ‘We should get inside though, it looks like this rain is only gonna get worse. You, uh.. Want to get a coffee?’

‘Caffeine causes your brain to deceive judgment, just as alcohol does, but in a different fashion’ Damitri shakes his head slowly, narrowing his eyes at Brendon. ‘But a smoothie would be nice.’

Brendon mutters, almost inaudibly. ‘Deceive judgment, uh? I might need that later on then.’ He clears his throat, ‘There’s a smoothie shop not too far away from here’ he vaguely motions to the left, ‘I used to work there, we could go’

‘Sounds soothing’ Damitri nods.

Brendon nods back and turns around to look at the grave once before walking down the path of the cemetery, the opposite way that Damitri came in. He turns back his head every once in a while to see if the other is following. Damitri follows him slowly, keeping space between him and the stranger, all the while taking note of every grave, leaf, and stone they walk past until they’re out the gates. Brendon leads them through the streets and a couple of back alleys, walking in comfortable silence.

‘You… seem to know a lot of stuff’ he states awkwardly, soft pink crawling up his cheeks. ‘Sorry, I just- I feel the need to fill silences every time’

Damitri raises an eyebrow at him, but nods slowly. ‘We all know more than we think, all you need to do is observe’

‘I wouldn’t be able to,’ Brendon giggles softly. ‘Ry always said I was too hyper for my own good’ he stops abruptly, looking down at his shoes.

‘He’s safe now’

‘I hope you’re right’ he takes a shaky breath and stops walking in front of the door to a cozy-looking shop and holds it open. ‘After you.’

‘Thanks’ Damitri walks in, swiftly scanning the place.

‘Why don’t you choose a seat while I order? What would you like?’ Brendon steps in behind Damitri.

‘Dragon fruit and banana, please’

Brendon nods, ‘Exotic.’ He goes up to the counter and places their order with the cashier.

While he’s gone, Damitri looks around the shop and spots an empty booth in the corner of the room opposite the door, making a beeline for it. He snaps on gloves and wipes down the seat with hand sanitizer. Only then taking a seat and looking up to see Brendon sit down across from him, handing over a yellowish-white cup and keeping a bright blue one for himself.

‘There any reason there’s a difference in color?’ he asks flatly, looking through the window at the rain-soaked pavement.

‘No idea’, Brendon shrugs and fiddles with a straw. ‘The guy said it’s a new thing, plus blue is my favorite color’

Damitri nods, glancing over at the guy on the counter before turning his attention back to Brendon and swapping their drinks. ‘Drink mine.’

This earns him a raised eyebrow as Brendon sputters, ‘What? Why? But- but mine is blue!’

He chooses not to answer, instead shaking his head and concentrating his attention back on the rain cascading down the windowpane. At the silence, Brendon frowns.

‘Tell me what’s on your mind.’

He only shakes his head again, not tearing his gaze away from the window glass and crosses his legs. He feels rather than sees Brendon lean closer to him, resting on his elbows, and pout dramatically.

‘Please? Why not?’

He merely shrugs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Brendon huff and grab the bright blue drink, putting the straw close to his mouth.

‘Please?’

Damitri rolls his eyes and takes it back, ‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘No,’ Damitri sighs again.

Brendon sighs and closes his eyes, ‘I’ll sit on you if you don’t tell me.’ He gets no response from Damitri.

‘You brought it on,’ Brendon mutters and quickly gets out of his seat, darting across to Damitri’s and catching him off-guard by sitting on his lap. ‘Teeeelllll mmmmeeeee!!!!’

‘G-get off,’ Damitri mutters darkly, tensing up and clenching his hands on the table at the contact.

To his credit, Brendon has the grace to look slightly apologetic as he stands up almost as fast as he sat, standing in front of him and wringing his hands. ‘I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-‘

‘The cup’s laced’ Damitri sighs.

‘Laced?’ Brendon raises an eyebrow and reclaims his seat across the table.

‘Yeah, laced. Drugged. Look at the bubbles’ he nods.

They both glance down at the cup and Brendon notices the tiny bubbles releasing gas on the edges of the drink. He snaps his head to look at Damitri, whose attention has now reverted to looking out. ‘What? But, why? How?... How did you know that?’

‘Seen it before’

Brendon stands up again and Damitri tenses, believing he’s in for a repeat, but the slightly older man sits next him instead. They’re close, but not quite touching, and he can tell he’s trying to mirror his position. ‘What do you mean “seen it before”’ Brendon asks, evidently giving up on trying to observe the outside.

‘Forget I said anything,’ Damitri shakes his head and shrugs.

‘Maybe I don’t wanna forget it,’ Brendon crosses his arms in front of his chest and sulks. ‘Maybe I’m tired of forgetting, maybe I wanna remember it!’ he stops abruptly, chuckling softly after a moment. ‘I sound like a bratty kid now,’ he atones.

Damitri nods slowly, not looking at him directly.

‘Thank you, for looking out for me. I mean, we’re basically strangers and you may have just saved my life’

‘Sure thing,’ he nods, glancing up at Brendon with the barest hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Brendon nods and smiles softly, poking his fingers together, ‘Um, can I ask?’

‘Ask what?’

‘Well,’ he avoids eye contact. ‘Am I that bad company that you keep looking out, like you wanna leave?’

‘Simply observing the public,’ Damitri shakes his head.

‘Oh. Well, what do you see?’ Brendon hooks his chin over shoulder without actually touching him.

Damitri shrugs and scrunches up a napkin, ‘People, sickos, and perverted morons.’

‘And what am I?’

‘Not in a genre… You’re one of the others.’

‘”The Others”’ Brendon raises an eyebrow at him.

‘Just “the others”, those not fitting one category’

Brendon nods thoughtfully, ‘I’d thought for sure you’d classify me as immature…’

‘Slightly, not completely though. That’s not the whole story.’

‘You’re very nice Damitri,’ Brendon smiles and grabs onto his shoulder, freezing and pulling away. ‘I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-‘

Damitri shakes his head and wipes at his shoulder, muttering. ‘It’s fine.’

‘Sorry, I keep forgetting.’

‘A lot do.’

Brendon nods, and watches quietly out the window for a while. ‘Tell me a secret.’

‘Your country is poisoning you each day through water with rat poison,’ Damitri nods.

‘I meant about yourself,’ Brendon looks perplexed. ‘WAIT! Rat poison? How?’

‘Another story for another day,’ Damitri smirks, the most facial interaction he’s shown this other person today. ‘And well, I don’t have much secrets. I’m an open book, but there’s only a few who can comprehend the code’

‘Don’t you have an answer key?’ Brendon tries.

‘In another series,’ Damitri sighs softly and smiles minutely. ‘It’ll take time.’

‘I really like your smile, y’know?’ Brendon mirrors Damitri’s.

‘Thanks’

“I like beautiful things,’ Brendon shrugs.

‘No wonder you carry a mirror in your pocket.’

‘I don’t,’ he winks. ‘But I would carry your picture.’

‘I’m only 16,’ Damitri sits up. ‘You’re at least 5 years older than I am and that’s not statutory.’

‘Relax, I was merely stating a fact,’ Brendon leans back on the seat and grabs the blue smoothie. ‘So, any guesses to what it’s laced with?’

‘My guess it’s morphine’ Damitri answers, taking the cup back.

‘Morphine, you say?’ he inches his hand closer to the cup. ‘Morphine… makes you numb, right?’

‘Yes, it does,’ pulls the cup away out of Brendon’s reach. ‘And only assholes take it without need.’

Brendon snorts, looking at Damitri sad but defiant. ‘And who are you to be judge? How could you know if I really needed it or not?’

‘Because I see the deceit in those damn eyes of yours.’

Brendon looks away and goes back to his own seat and stammers softly, ‘W-what do you m-mean..?’

‘You struggle with drug usage? Alcohol?’ he sits up, leaning over the table.

‘N-no!’ Brendon shakes his head adamantly. ‘N-no, I d-don’t!’

‘Alright, if you wanna play it that way,’ Damitri nods and stands up. ‘The scratches around the charger area of your phone show it,’ he sets cash down on the table and picks up the bright blue cup. ‘For the smoothie,’ he dumps the contents of the cup on the trash on his way out, briskly leaving the shop.

A few blocks down, he heads footsteps behind him over the sound of raindrops falling. He stops and stares straight ahead, until Brendon grabs onto his shoulder and turns him around, slightly out of breath from the cold air and physical activity.

‘The scratches on my phone? I-I could’ve just dropped it, a lot.’ He puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket, ‘I’m not saying you’re wrong, but I’m not saying you’re right either.’

‘You drink,’ Damitri says, flat and final. ‘It’s obvious with the constant fidgeting and the slight tremble in your hand. Even the mood swings.’

Brendon kicks a stone out of his path and looks down, the soft rain plastering his hair to the skull. ‘Fine! Okay, I do! Is that what you wanted?’ he looks at the clouds and shakes his head. ‘But it’s more complicated than you can understand.’

Damitri nods once, turning on his heel and walking away. He manages to gain a few feet until Brendon stops him again.

‘How do you do that?! How- I can’t figure you out and it’s been driving me insane!’ he demands.

‘All it takes is observation.’

‘That’s what you keep saying, but it doesn’t make sense!’ He pulls out a battered cellphone from one of his jeans, ‘This was my pocket the whole time, yet you knew it was scratched up.’

‘All part of the book,’ Damitri turns around and keeps walking.

‘What book?’ Brendon yells at him. ‘I wanna read this goddamn book! I-I wanna know this book!’

‘Talk to the others that are in higher chapters.’

‘Like who?’

Damitri shrugs. ‘Taylor Momsen knows me pretty well. You can find her on Stephen Avenue.’ He looks at Brendon, standing wet and awkward in the middle of the street, and sighs. ‘I’ll tell you everything but my past, alright?’

‘I’m all ears,’ Brendon smiles soft.

‘I see things, hear things, I act on impulse. I love seeing and feeling pain in people. I have a love for mangled bodies, it’s a sick form of art to me. I hate germs, I have “friends in holy spaces”, and I’m just pretty odd’

Brendon’s expression does a 180, changing to a smug smile. ‘Doesn’t sound so odd to me,’ he smirks. ‘Then again, I’m not the most… normal kid around, you might say’

Damitri shrugs and looks away.

‘I can see the beauty in bloody love,’ Brendon continues. ‘But this… pain thing you said. It sounds intriguing. Tell me more about it?’

‘If I’m pain it’s… well, some might say “orgasmic”’

‘Just any regular ol’ kind of pain?’

‘Yeah,’ Damitri shrugs.

Brendon fidgets with his hands and swallows. ‘Sounds… sounds fun.’ He bites on his lip. ‘Uh, how did you… How did you even realize it though? I mean, you’re so young.’

Damitri shrugs, yet again. ‘When my parents were killed, I used to be beaten by the men.’

‘The men?’ Brendon cocks an eyebrow.

‘That killed them,’ Damitri nods.

‘Oh! I- uh… I’m sorry about your parents…’ He looks around at the empty street and slides closer. ‘And you- you liked it? When they beat you up?’

‘Yeah, oddly’

‘Doesn’t sound too odd,’ Brendon giggles softly. ‘Uh, I mean- I-, that- uh-yeah.’ He clears his throat and looks for the right words. ‘Have you done anything with it since?’

Damitri shakes his head and Brendon raises an eyebrow.

‘Oh? Why not?’

He simply shrugs and looks away. It’s getting late, he needs to lose this guy and go back to the house. Vic and Taylor must already be looking for him, if only to pester him with questions. He sighs again, needs to find a way to get rid of this guy and soon.

‘Well, it sounds exciting,’ Brendon looks down the street. The rain has almost stopped and a thing fog has started rolling in. ‘I’d like to try it… I just don’t know anyone who could help me with it.’

Damitri scrunches up his face, ‘It’s a sick habit, don’t.’

‘You got a plan to stop me from it?’

He nods.

‘Oh, yeah?’ Brendon steps up close, too close for comfort, and cocks his hips. ‘What exactly would that be?’

‘Just advice.’

Brendon’s giggle borders on hysterical; it makes Damitri’s senses stand at ready. ‘What if I want to do it? What if I’ve done it before?’

‘I don’t hurt other in my right mind.’

‘So you _do_ hurt others?’ Brendon grins wickedly.

‘If I’m in a sociopath mood, yes.’

‘That’s a mood to you?’ Brendon snorts. ‘That could easily be my default.’ He rakes a hand through his messy hair and tilts his head, ‘Do you like horror movies?’

‘I don’t necessarily watch films.’

Brendon shrugs, ’A guy’s gotta do something to fill the gaping voids in life, and that’s as close as most people get to the real thing.’

Damitri nods softly, eyes narrowing at him. There’s… something. Something he can’t quite put his finger on. Less twitching since leaving the smoothie shop; less pretends of happy.

‘They do give me a lot of ideas… suggestion, you might say.’

‘Like?’ Damitri nods.

‘Stuff,’ Brendon shrugs. ‘What to do with things, to people, how to cover things up.’

‘Oh, uh, that’s nice,’ Damitri fakes a smile and fumbles on his pocket for his alarm. Taylor will be pissed if he uses it, she didn’t even want him to go out today, but Brendon is seriously starting to make him uneasy. ‘Don’t kill _me_ though, that’s a no-no’ he jokes.

‘What makes you think I would kill you?’ Brendon chuckles. ‘More importantly, what would stop me?’

‘Nothing would stop you.’

‘You didn’t answer my first question though.’ Brendon walks around Damitri, standing off to the side.

‘I can get annoying,’ he giggles softly.

Brendon cocks an eyebrow, ‘Your laugh is pretty.’

‘Thanks.’

‘I wonder what other things about you are pretty…’ he walks around to Damitri’s back with hands in his pockets and leans in close to whisper at his ear. ‘…I wonder how your pretty face would look covered in purple and blue bruises,’ Brendon presses a hard plastic cylinder to his arm.

It takes him exactly 3 seconds to realize it’s his alarm. He freezes, staring straight ahead and contemplating what’s about to happen. In 2 seconds more, Brendon wraps an arm around his waist and another around his shoulder, pinning his arms to his chest. Damitri feels a dampened cloth (Brendon’s glove, he realizes later. And really, that’s why Taylor hates letting him out, he should’ve kept better track of this) being pressed on over his mouth and nose. He gasps softly, trying to hold his breath all the while trying to figure out what the glove is soaked in. He settles on “definitely not chloroform”, when the air is pushed rashly out of his lungs by Brendon pushing forcefully on his chest. He gasps and inhales the sickly-sweet substance. The last absent memory he will remember of this, is being dragged through the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More!! We get introduced to Taylor and a bit more information about Damitri's life... maybe even the connection between all of them. This chapter finally starts steering towards the nitty-gritty of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Leave me comments! I'm like Tinkerbell with them.

( ***** In my mind, this is what I was loosely, _very loosely,_ basing the room the Damitri and Brendon are in**

****

**_VERY LOOSELY**_ ** _)_

 

 

Brendon shines a small penlight over Damitri’s face, grin spread over his face. ‘Wakey, wakey, little Dami.’ His grin widens as Damitri groans and slowly blinks his eyes awake.

‘W-what?’

‘Oh, so nice of you to finally join me,’ he grins smugly. ‘Don’t bother trying to move your arms, the ties are very strong and I was a boy scout so the knots are hard to pick. You’d probably just end up hurting yourself.’ Brendon makes a vague hand motions and continues on, ‘the ether should wear off anytime, you _will_ get a killer headache though.’

‘B-Brendon, what’s going on?’ Damitri’s eyes dart across the room, what little he can see of it. It’s mostly hidden by shadows, the only light seeming to be directed _at_ him. He squints, trying to ignore the blood pulsing painfully through his brain, but Brendon’s fucking right, the headache is already making an appearance.

Brendon leans closer to his face, pressing his index finger to Damitri’s cheek, ‘I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to see your pretty face covered in purple bruises.’

Damitri flinches away from the contact, a low growl and a glare aimed right at the man in front of him.

‘Oh, go ahead, it’s more fun if you fight it.’ Brendon chuckles and trails his finger down Damitri’s neck, whispering in his ear, ‘Much more fun.’

Damitri struggles against his bonds and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and tries to think. It’s a dream, this could all be a dream. Well, a nightmare more like. And it’s not like it would be the first time, there was that other t-

He’s snapped out of his internal monologue by a hard slap to his cheek. He yelps slightly but squirms back with a sick hum. He doesn’t need a mirror to see Brendon’s handprint on his face, the sting and warmth of his skin if measure enough of the blow’s force.

Brendon grins wickedly and traces the line of Damitri’s jaw with his finger. ‘See? It won’t be so bad.’

Damitri glares witheringly at him.

‘Aww, don’t be like that pet. I could stop all this unnecessary touching if you’d like.’

‘Stop it. Let me go!’

‘I’m afraid I can’t do that, Dami. I want to have some fun with you first.’

Damitri growls low.

‘Don’t you growl at me!’ Brendon slaps his cheek again, with more force behind it.

Damitri closes his eyes against it and a soft moan escapes his mouth. Whether from the pain or something else, only he’ll ever know. Brendon grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his head back, forcing him to look into his eyes.

‘Such a good boy,’ he lets go of Damitri’s hair. He back away from him and pulls a wooden chair a couple of feet away in front of Damitri. ‘I can imagine you must be thirsty, are you?’

Damitri glares, ‘You won’t get away with it.’

‘ _You_ sure as hell won’t stop me,’ Brendon grins smugly. Damitri keeps tugging at his bonds and Brendon lets out an irritated huff. ‘I told you, you won’t get away from those ties,’ he backhands him. ‘Now stop trying.’

‘I’m thirsty,’ Damitri grumbles and clenches his jaw.

Brendon looks at him blankly. ‘You don’t seriously believe I’m stupid enough to leave you alone do you?’ He walks over to a table in the corner and picks a water bottle, turning back with a feigned hurt expression. ‘It really is an insult to my intelligence that you would think so. I’m two steps ahead of you, little Dami.’ He smirks, ‘This isn’t my first rodeo.’

‘P-please…’ he pants softly. ‘I’m thirsty Brendon.’

‘But, you see, I’m not sure you’ve earned some water yet,’ he uncaps the bottle and brings it to his lips, taking a big gulp. Damitri stares, gulping softly and trying to ease the burn spreading through his throat. ‘You really are thirsty, aren’t you?’ Brendon stands about two feet away from him, ‘Close your eyes then.’

Damitri nervously obliges and is shocked when he feels the liquid pouring down his head. He opens them back on the see the bottle half-empty and an unapologetic-looking Brendon.

‘Ooops! I guess I forgot to tell you to open your mouth, didn’t I?’ he smiles sardonically.

Damitri whimpers and tries to catch some of the drops in his tongue. After a couple of seconds of observing, Brendon sighs and brings the bottle to his lips, allowing him to take a thirsty drink.

‘That should be enough,’ he pulls the bottle away and sets it down on the floor. ‘Would you please stop shaking?! It’s annoying. And, it’s not like I’m gonna kill you. Yet.’

‘B-Brendon,’ Damitri whimpers softly. ‘I’ll do anything… j-just let me go.’

Brendon turns back to the table and picks up a pair of scissors, ‘Now, _that_ is much better,’ he smirks and runs the tip of the scissors down Damitri’s neck and halfway through his chest. ‘You look a little hot on that shirt, we’re gonna have to do something about it,’ he snips the scissors on air.

****

****

**_**Taylor**_ **

Pulls up the collar of her jacket, taking in a long drag of the cigarette dangling from her fingers. She keeps walking straight ahead, glancing down at the phone in her other hand every once in a while, expending a text, a call, smoke signal even, from him. ‘Just anything that says you’re conscious, kid’ she thinks warily and rakes a hand through her long blonde hair with a sigh of frustration.

‘I’m way too young for this shit.’ She laughs out loud humorlessly.

She keeps walking, thoughts running through her like speeding bullets in a gang fight. If the kid can’t even check in once in a while like they tell him, he shouldn’t _be_ out in the streets. She frowns, trying to remember if he was even supposed to be out tonight. The memory of a memory creeps to close to her and she pushes it back as fast as she can. But it sticks. Today it was his funeral and she didn’t even send some flowers. Not like those would be of any use to him now, but it would be a nice gesture. They _did_  used to be friends at one point. Before he got her stuck with the kid. She flicks cigarette ashes to the ground and hears soft screaming in the distance. She freezes, tilting her head towards the sound, letting out a sigh when it stops and rubbing the back of her neck brushing it off.

Well, she can’t really protect every fucking soul in the city. She shouldn’t even have been charged with the kid. She has no time to teach, everyone should learn to protect themselves like she had. She sighs. If she could only find the damn kid and bring him back to the house, she could let Kellin deal with him. She keeps walking down the street, trying to text him, when a silver cylinder catches her eye on the opposite sidewalk. Throwing caution to the wind, she darts across the street and crouches in front of it, picking it up.

‘Dammit Damitri!’ she throws his alarm away with a frustrated growl. ‘If I get back to the house and you’re already there, having lost your fucking alarm again, I’ll- I’ll…’ she yells at the empty street. The irony of her words catches up with her and she laughs sarcastically. ‘I’ll do nothing. I’m not your mother, it’s high time you learned things for yourself. Damn whatever Vic and Kellin think.’

She keeps walking, there’s no use staying in one place if he’s not there. In the bright side, if he lost his alarm again, she’d have a valid reason to keep him at the house for a while. On the other side, if it was taken from him…

She shakes her head. Morbid thoughts can’t help him now. She walks under a window and glances up at it, getting a sick feeling on the pit of her stomach she’ll never explain. She glances around the building, not seeing anyone but the usual motley of homeless guys and decides to slip in. She starts for the stairs quietly, her boots barely clicking on the wooden floor but the soft sound of whimpering stops her in her tracks. She glances outside, it started raining again, and she flicks her cigarette toward the door left ajar, deciding to follow the sounds of whimpers. She gets to the landing, walking even quieter on solid concrete and creeps up to the only door in the hall, listening to the muffled voices and narrowing her eyes, growling lowly.

 

**_**Bren & Dami**_ **

‘There’s no need to look so scared Dami,’ Brendon grabs to hem of Damitri’s shirt and starts cutting it up right down the middle, running the scissors back up his bare chest, ‘No need to look so scared, Dami.’ He sees the younger bite his lips and how his knees almost buckle under him. He studies him appraisingly for a minute then breaks into a delighted grin, ‘You’ve never done anything like that, have you?’

Damitri begrudgingly shakes his head.

Brendon chuckles, ‘Well, all the more fun to me then.’ He lightly touches Damitri’s red cheek and crashes their lips together. He’s slightly taken aback when the other starts to kiss back tentatively. He takes the reins and pulls on Damitri’s hair, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and is rewarded with a shudder. He presses him back against the wall, licking into his mouth and raking his nails down his bare chest.

Damitri whimpers into his mouth.

Brendon pulls away and slaps him again, muttering, ‘Be quiet!’

He yelps slightly, closing his eyes and pressing his lips tightly together. Brendon slaps him again, and then caresses the reddened skin with what, under any other situation, Damitri would classify as compassion. He shudders and rocks his hips slightly.

‘Getting a little exited, are you?’ Brendon smirks and pulls Damitri closer by his belt loops. ‘Let’s keep trying this, shall we?’ He kisses him again, trailing his left hand down to teasingly massage his crotch, pulling back and punching him in the stomach with his right.

Damitri hunches over as far as he can with his wrists tied up and moans shakily.

‘I see… so this,’ Brendon slaps him again, making his own palm tingle. ‘Works better than this?’ he punches Damitri in the abdomen again, when gasps for air Brendon traps his lips with his own in a kiss and Damitri shudders badly as he kisses back, squirming. Brendon brings his hands to the front of the Damitri’s pants and breathes in his ear, ‘You look so hot like this, Dami.’ He smirks and pops the button open, the zipper loud in the mostly silent room.

They both freeze when someone knocks on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Damitri tenses beneath Brendon's hands and stares at the door. Whoever's behind could be his undoing or his saviour. Brendon looks over his shoulder at the noise, then faces back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

'You expecting some company?' A smirk blooms over his face.

Damitri gulps and shakes his head hurriedly, 'N-no'

Brendon bites on his lip and nods once resolutely, he slaps Damitri's reddened cheek once more and blows cool air over the heated skin. He utters a hissed warning of, 'KEEP QUIET.' He backs away and walks softly up to the door, letting his foot fall over the floorboards with the barest minimum amount of noise possible and looks through the peephole. He frowns as nothing but the distorted darkness of the hallway meets him.

'Odd...' He mutters to himself and walks back to Damitri, who's shaking with the strain of keeping as quiet as possible. Damitri nods at him and sulks against his restrains.

Brendon's almost halfway across the room when the door knocks again. He doubles back, this time not caring about the noise of his footfalls, and looks. No one. Again. He looks back over his shoulder at Damitri and frowns.

'That _was_ weird, wasn't it?'

Damitri tenses and nods furiously. He's counted the raps on the door every time and files it away on his brain. Something sounds familiar, but he can't decide what. He's almost set on " _definitely not Morse code_ " as he sees Brendon walk back to him and splay his hands over his bare chest.

'Now then, where was I?'

He pulls on Damitri's hair and tilts his head back to kiss him roughly. Not thirty seconds later he pulls back. Damitri has barely enough time for a fleeting thought about remorse and "finally found fucking humanity and will let me go". His hope crumbles as he listens to the grinding noise from the hallway.

He hears Brendon groan in exasperation and closes his eyes tightly, tensing his body in preparation for another blow. Instead, he hears Brendon stomping over to the door and yanking it open. Brendon looks down and then slams the door shut, sending vibrations throughout the room.

He turns around and fixes Damitri with an enraged glare and seethes, ' **What did you do**?'

'I-I didn't do anything', he stammers.

Brendon walks back to Damitri and holds him by the shoulders, slamming him against the wall and punching his abdomen. 'DO NOT FUCKING LIE TO ME!' He ignores Damitri's whimpers and pleas and huffs, walking back to the door, spying through the peephole. He hears another knock, this time from the side wall instead of the door, and opens the door immediately. He gets distracted by a lighter lying lost in front of his door.

 

 

_******* Taylor ******* _

She shifts back into the shadows, ear close to the wall to catch snatches of conversation and and eye on the door. Smirking, she walks back over to the door and knocks again, five taps in rapid succession distinct from the slow three of before. Slinking back into the dark, she listens to the less careful steps from inside the room an her smirk grows. It could almost be a game to her, if the stakes weren't so high, so... human. Shaking it off, she pulls a pocketknife out of her boot and sinks it into the door, sliding it back and forth, creating a grinding noise. When she heard the footsteps again, hurries back into darkness.

She sees the door open and slam shut, hears the yelling that follows and giggles softly. She pats down her pockets and pulls out a lighter, throwing it at the door and frowning when the sound is muted by more yelling and an echoing thump on the wall. The only thing she regrets so far are the soft whimpers coming from inside. When she hears footsteps nearing the door again, chastises herself for not hearing them walk away in first place.

'Fucking show time,' she crouches down and taps twice on the wall next to her, not the least bit surprised at the door flying open instantly. She leaps up from the corner, slamming her platform heel straight into his crotch and grinning down at him.

'Pleasure meeting you, I'm Taylor' she steps over him and struts over to a raggedy-looking Damitri pinned to the wall.

'Fuc....' Brendon let's out a chocked groan and falls to his knees, glaring at Taylor and slamming the door closed with one arm. He leans back against it. 'What do you think you're doing?!'

'Not giving a single fuck, is what,' she throws a look over her shoulder.

Brendon regains some of his posture and stands back up, if a little unstably. 'Nice of you to drop by, but we're.... a little tied up at the moment,' he smiles politely and stalks over to the pair. He pulls out a switchblade from his back pocket and opens it with a flick of the wrist, 'I'd appreciate it if you left us alone.'

Taylor looks down at the light glinting from the edge of the blade and smiles at it. 'I really don't need to be told what to do... last two people who tried that are underground now...' she giggles. 'That would be my parents,' she walks around him like prey sizing up to kill.

To his credit, Brendon only rolls his eyes unimpressed and mutters, 'Couldn't stand you, I would guess.' He leans in close when Taylor stops in front of him and sighs the sigh of the put-upon. 'And like I said, little Dami over there and I were having a lot of fun before you, very rudely, interrupted us so....,' he tips his head towards the door, 'Exit's that way.'

'Nice blade you got there.' She slides her nails over his arm with a quiet giggle.

'Um yeah, and it's very sharp too' Brendon raises an eyebrow and retorts lamely, a little flustered. 'What do you want here anyways?'

'Why so nervous all of the sudden?' Taylor giggles and walks up behind him, noting him watching her every move from the corner of his eye. His muscles are strung tighter than a violin string, ready to snap at attention the moment he figures her actions cross the border of innocuous. She faces Damitri and sends him an apologetic look to answer his tear-brimmed eyes. Shaking it off, she lets the mask slide back on and rests her hands on Brendon's lower stomach, laying her chin on his shoulder

'It's just little ole me...' she runs a hand gently through his hair.

Brendon turns around to face her, dislodging her touch from his body and shaking his head with a lopsided grin. 'I don't buy into the sweet and innocent act, honey. The only one that should be nervous here it's you.'

Taylor giggles quietly and looks down, looping her fingers in his belt loops, leaning her chin and his chest and looking up. ' I don't act.'

'I think we're making little Dami nervous too,' Brendon looks over his shoulder at the boy and smirks. Damitri looks up wide-eyed and fearful at being addressed and snap his head downcast. Not fast enough that he doesn't see the warm smile on Taylor's lips, or her fingers playing with Brendon's belt loops.

Brendon sighs and cocks an eyebrow at Taylor with a smirk. 'And what exactly are _you_ trying to do?'

'Trying?' She giggles and looks up at him with a tilt to her head.

Brendon nods and grabs hold of her wrists with his free hand, pulling her fingers away from his pants, making emphasis on words. 'Trying, as in not fully succeeding.'

'Succeeding towards what?' she smiles ditzilly and running a finger over the silver blade. Internally, she wants to beat his face into a bloody pulp that even the police won't recognize. But she came unprepared for this, so bid her time she must. That switchblade is the only redeemable quality the guy seems to have and it eats her up inside to think it looks cool.

He backs away from her and goes to stand near Damitri, waving a hand in Taylor's general direction. 'This...I dont- this..' he shivers, 'cutesy game is- I don't like it!'

Damitri observes the exchange, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Momentarily relieved at being forgotten for the while. He tenses back up when Brendon turns to him with a questioning glance.

'Do you know her?'

Damitri bends his head down, overgrown black hair darkening his face, and shakes his head to avoid being hurt again. He doesn't trust his voice. He's always been a shitty liar, kind of why his entire life is a downhill ride with the breaks cut off.

'You think I came for _that boy_?' Taylor snorts and tilts her head, hands on her cocked hips and smirks. 'Why would I come for a boy I don't even know?


End file.
